Cavalier Musings
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: BW fic. Everyone's got a reason for the things they do. Rattrap wonders just what made him become part of the Axalon's crew.


Cavalier Musings

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, people at Hasbro do. I am a very old school Transformers fan with a love for Beast Wars. R/R if you loved it too.

It's funny how your life can change in one simple cycle. I mean really, that's all it takes. Less time than that if you really think about it. I mean I coulda stayed on Cybertron instead of this. I coulda just stayed in my little rat hole of a life. Fem-bots, dirty fluid, hoppin' around at all times o' the night tryin' ta live the good life. Yeah, I was the king o' my world back there but that just wasn't enough for ol' Rattrap. Nope, he had it in his processor that he wanted ta see the galaxy. There's never too much adventure for good, ol' Rattrap.

I sigh and keep walking. King Gorilla told me to take the kid and the Predacon out on scout patrol. There's been too much Pred activity lately and he wants to make sure the grid is secure. Not that there's much o' anything out here worth securin'. I give up the high life to patrol dead sectors of some mud ball with a Predacon and a kid with bad fashion taste. I obviously must have some faulty wiring. I mean what was I thinkin'?

I honestly ask myself that question sometimes. Everybody's got reasons for doin' what they do. I don't go in for the science talk like Rhinox does but I know that much. Everything someone does is done for a reason. So what was the reason I signed on to this job? Adventure? Didn't I have enough adventure back home? I had the gang, I had good drinks, I had femmes. But all of that high livin' never really was enough, ya know? Honestly, it wasn't even that much fun anymore. Everybody wants stuff outta life, even me. Everybody's got a reason for things.

Optimus thinks it's his duty. He likes being the big-shot hero. Can't be an Optimus if you're not a leader, right? But he actually believes in all this honor and glory jazz. It means something to him. It makes him a real pain to deal with sometimes but he's a good commander. I'll give him that much. It's his thing. Everybody has a reason.

Rhinox is the science guy. He's here because it means there's stuff out there he doesn't know. He likes adventure in that sense, the adventure of learnin' more stuff. I'll never understand it honestly. I've never been a guy who sits down with antique datatrax and spends megacycles pokin' through 'em. But Big Green eats that stuff up. He's here to learn more stuff. He's got his reason.

Cheetor's young enough to still treat this like a game where the good guys always win. I remember when I was dense like that. It's kinda cute I guess but I ain't exactly known for bein' sentimental. The kid likes action too but he's still too young to understand it completely. He's all out to prove himself and show everyone he belongs here. I remember bein' like that but, well, you see one too many things and you lose that pretty quickly. Maybe he'll learn that some day but right now, the kid thinks he can walk the sky if he gets the chance. He's got something to prove. That's why he's here.

Dinobot? Well that's the trick. I remember I told Optimus once that the only reason he kicked the Predacons to the curb was because he figured we were gonna win. He's got that Pred mentality where you have to win so why not pick the winning team, right? But that's not really it. He talks all this slag about honor. At first I figured he was as nutty as most Preds are. I mean when has anyone heard of a Predacon with honor? So I figure since he's got this whole honor schtick that he's still with us because Optimus whipped his butt in that duel. Maybe he figures he can get another shot. It wouldn't surprise me. But really, it's all about the challenge for him. He's a warrior and being a warrior is all about improvin' yourself. It's not just beat the enemy down and go home for drinks. So maybe he wants to make himself better. Maybe that's his reason.

And good, ol' Rattrap? He's not exactly a moralist like Optimus. He doesn't really care about science like Rhinox. He doesn't have anything to prove like Cheetor. He doesn't go in for honor like Lizard Boy. But ol' Rattrap has his reasons for stayin' with his starry-eyed crew o' misfits and dreamers. There has to be more to life than stayin' up at all megacycles of the night in bars gamblin' and drinkin' your life away. Maybe that's my reason for being here in the first place. Maybe I wanted to start being a moralist like Optimus or learn more stuff like Rhinox. Maybe I'm like Cheetor and I still have something to prove, if only to myself. Maybe, Primus save me, I'm like Dinobot and I still got some honor in me. Maybe all their reasons put together make up my reason.

"Unless you're guarding our flank then I suggest you keep pace, vermin," hisses Dinobot as he turns back to glare at me.

"And wouldn't it be a kick if I had to save your scaly hide, ya walkin' fossil?" I retort with a grin.

"I assure you, I need no help from you," states Dinobot with absolute certainty, "Unless, of course, I wanted someone to sort through my garbage."

"Keep talkin', Lizard Lips," I mumble. Cheetor rolls his eyes, probably wishin' he was back on Cybertron too. He shoots me a grin and I respond with my own. Maybe life's a lot better out here after all though. Maybe there was a reason I gave up the good life for this and maybe it was because the good life wasn't really all that good. Maybe I wanna do something better with my life. Ahh, who am I kiddin'? Maybe I should just go get my head checked for programming bugs instead.


End file.
